Pen Pals
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: Nate Gray and Rebecca Hubbard have been pen pals for almost two years. See what happens when Rebecca doesnt know Nate's true identity. I stink at summaries, but enjoy.
1. Letters

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK! DISNEY DOES! OR ALL THE WAY AROUND BY ALI LOHAN (AWESOME!)

c_HpT3R #1_

_DEAR NATE,_

_I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT, I LIKE YOU. I LIKE YOU A LOT AND I'VE WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT FOR A LONG TIME, I WAS JUST TOO SCARED. I JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT, IN THE OFF CHANCE THAT YOU LIKE ME BACK. BUT THAT'S TOTALLY UNDERSTANDALBE IF YOU DON'T._

_I HAVE TO GO. HOPEFULLY, YOU'LL WRITE ME WHILE I'M AT CAMP! TALK TO YOU LATER!_

_CAMP ROCK,_

_23421 ROCKIN' ROAD_

_SUNNYVILLE, NJ 98908_

_LOVE ALWAYS,_

_REBECCA._

_P.S. I SENT A DEMO OF A SONG I'M WORKING ON. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT._

Nate Gray looked down at the letter again. He was speechless. One reason was because she didn't even know that he was a huge pop star, she just thought that he was a normal guy, and she liked him. He took the CD out of the case and popped it into his MacBook and pressed Play. Her voice was exactly the way he imagined it to be; sweet and caring.

_Should've known it was you all along_

_Didn't know what I had til' it was gone_

_Now I'm fallin' down fallin' down_

_Fallin' down. Yeah._

_And the trouble with the truth that you faced_

_Is you're haunted by all of your mistakes_

_Now I'm calling out calling out_

_But you can't be found, can't be found_

_Those nights, those dreams,_

_Will not be replaced_

_Would I throw_

_Them away?_

_I had to go all the way around_

_I had to go all the way around_

_Just to figure out how to get back_

_Where I started from_

_I had to search high, higher and low_

_I had to search everywhere to know_

_That everything I wanted was what I had_

_All the way around just to get back where I started from_

_Just to get back where I started from_

_Would you listen to a heart that has learned_

_Would you give another chance at this girl?_

_I'm so sorry now, sorry now_

_Sorry now._

_Can't believe that it might be too late_

_I see my future when I'm staring at your face_

_I'm not letting go, 'Cause we belong_

_Was a fool baby, I was wrong._

_These arms they ache, and this soul is in pain_

_'cause I threw the best thing,_

_I ever had_

_Away._

_I had to go all the way around_

_I had to go all the way around_

_Just to figure out_

_How to get back where I started from_

_I had to search high, higher and low_

_I had to search everywhere to know_

_That everything I wanted was what I had_

_All the way around just to get back where I started from_

_And these arms they ache, and this soul is in pain_

_'cause I threw the best thing_

_I ever had away._

_All the way around_

_All the way around_

_Just to get back where I_

_Started from._

Nate finished the song and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. If he didn't get this letter to her fast enough, she wouldn't get it until camp was over.

He scribbled the note as fast as he could and crumpled it up and rewrote:

_Dear Rebecca,_

_That was a great song! You have a lovely voice!!! CAMP ROCK?!? My Uncle Brown is the director! You're going to have an AMAZING time!_

_Rebecca, I like you too! I have since I got your first letter! Why wouldn't I like you? You're amazing, talented, sweet, caring, and I can be myself with you._

_And of course I will write you at camp. I hope you get this before you go. If not, I'll send you another one at camp. Plus, I'll write you once a day._

_Love,_

_Nate_

He sealed the envelope and placed a stamp on it. He wrote Rebecca's address on the envelope and then drove his brand new Porsche, that he got for his sixteen birthday last month, to the Post Office. Right as he dropped the letter into the mailbox, he got a great idea. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed his Uncle Brown's number.

"Hello?" Uncle Brown said in his thick British accent.

"Hey, Uncle Brown, it's Nate. I was hoping that I could come to Camp this summer? You remember me telling you about my pen pal, Rebecca? Well, she coming to Camp Rock this year and I really want to you know, be with her." Nate said. He felt kind of foolish for telling Uncle all of this, but it was necessary if he wanted to see her.

"Yeah, sure mate. Just get here within two days."

"Thanks Uncle Brown! You know. You should put us in the same cabin." Nate laughed, joking with his Uncle.

"Okay, sure. But you know the rules, no funny business." Obviously, he wasn't getting the joke.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, no funny business!" Nate looked at the iPhone as if he were looking at his Uncle. He had a surprised look on his face. His Uncle was letting him stay in the same cabin with Rebecca, he must have been out partying or something.

"Good, see you at Camp." Brown said and hung up.

Nate smiled and put his phone away and went home to pack his bags.

-----

Okay, so what did ya'll think? My best friend Hayden did a story with me and her as the main characters, so I decided to do one too. Tell me what you think! All critics welcome. And all advice is accepted.

Love ya'll, rebeccaJeanne


	2. Camp Rock

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK, DISNEY DOES.

Rebecca Hubbard and her best friend, Hayden Cooper, were sitting in Rebecca's room while she was packing her things. She was a little bit behind, okay; scratch that, a lot behind. Rebecca always packed the day before she left and always forgot stuff.

"You know if you didn't wait, you wouldn't forget the important stuff." Hayden said for the fifth time that day.

"Yes, thank you Hayden. I'm a procrastinator, and you know it." Rebecca said, giving Hayden a death glare.

"So, um, how are things with Nate?" Hayden asked plopping down into Rebecca's fluffy hot pink chair and opened TeenScene magazine. Rebecca didn't answer, "Rebecca!"

"Fine, I sent him the letter. I'm scared he won't talk to me anymore. What do I do if he doesn't?"

Hayden looked at her friend. "Rebecca wipe that nervous look off your face! Nothing is going to go wrong! You and Nate have been pen pals since what- 6th grade?"

"The summer before 9th."

"Okay! See we're going into 10th next year and look, you told me that he's one of your best friends! You don't have to worry. Trust me!"

"Yeah, but he's so cool, and I'm just…me."

"Oh my God! Rebecca, you are so much more than an average _me_! You're beautiful and talented and smart and _ANY _guywould be lucky to have you! Don't you dare give me that 'You're lying' look, like you are now! STOP IT! I'm going to slap you all the way to Pennsylvania if you don't stop!"

"I guess I just think that-"

"Rebecca!"

"Okay, okay! I guess-" she was cut off by another death glare from Hayden, "Okay, fine! You're right! I don't have anything to worry about! Thanks, for the pep talk."

Hayden smiled as if saying, 'you're welcome'. "I know that was sarcastic."

"Yup!" Rebecca said putting her headphones in. Hayden rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Girls! Get down here, we're leaving!" Rebecca's mother roared up the stairs.

"Okay, we're coming!" Rebecca replied down the stairs. She and Hayden grabbed their bags and trotted down the stairs. "Can you believe it? We're going to Camp Rock!"

"I know! Finally! You know that everyone who's anyone has gone there!"

"Yeah! Look at Connect Three." Rebecca said with a smug look on her face.

Hayden laughed, "Oh my God! You had to mention them."

"Yes, I did. You know, I think that it's weird that Nate from Connect Three and my Nate have a lot in common."

"And how do you know so much Nate Gray?" Hayden gave her a knowing smile and put her hair up into a ponytail.

"I read TeenScene, okay." Hayden laughed.

" I can tell." Hayden said as she and Rebecca got into the car and headed off to Camp Rock!

**CAMP ROCK**

"WELCOME TO CAMP ROCK!" Missy screamed into the microphone. "Now, let me see your hands in the air and wave 'em like you just don't care!" At least a hundred hands went up into the air. "Okay, so we are going to have a great time this summer! Now, you all have got your cabin assignments, so go and get settled in. Oh and HAVE A GREAT TIME HERE!"

"Hayd, what cabin are you in?" Rebecca asked looking at her paper.

"Uh, Phi Mu. What about you?"

"Pi Phi." Rebecca smiled. Her grandmother went to Camp Rock and was in Pi Phi cabin.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Good luck with your new roomies!" Hayden said walking away.

"Thanks you too!"

Rebecca walked into her cabin and saw a guy around her age standing there.

"Um, can I help you? This is my cabin." The guy turned around. "Y-you're Nate Gray."

"Hey Becks." Nate smiled as he said this. Rebecca looked at Nate and was startled when Nate grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. She stood there unsure what to do. He pulled away and Rebecca fell to the floor unconscious.

-----

Hey ya'll!

How'd you like the second chapter?

Read and review pretty please!

ENJOY!

Love always,

rebeccaJeanne

PI BETA PHI & PHI MU!


	3. Waking Up

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!!

Rebecca was extremely drowsy when she woke up. There was something cold on her forehead. Her eyes cracked open and she could barely make out the person standing before her, although she didn't believe it. She saw his puffy, curly brown hair. It was Nate Gray. The Nate Gray from Connect three. Why was he here? What was he doing near her? She used all of the strength she had left and said, "Where am I?"

Nate blinked once and moved Rebecca's hair out of her face. His hand brushed up against her cheek and she felt a spark jerk through her entire body. "You're in Pi Phi. You fainted when I…" His mouth hung open as he struggled to find words.

"When you what?" Rebecca sat up. She felt something warm in her right hand. She looked down and saw his hand, his fingers intertwined with hers. "When you what?" She repeated.

"When I k-kissed you." He choked it out. Rebecca peered at him in wonder and a smile spread across his face. "I'm glad you're awake. You scared me."

Rebecca opened her mouth to speak and paused. She shook her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry, wait, how did you know my name?" He cocked an eyebrow in turn and looked confused. "Before I blacked out," she explained, "you called me Becks. That's my nickname."

"Well, uh, I've actually known you for a while now?" It was her turn to wear a confused look. "I'm Nate. Your – "

"REBECCA LORA HUBBARD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Hayden's voice echoed as she ran into Rebecca's cabin.

"I fainted?" Rebecca worded it as if it was a question and glanced at Nate.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?" Hayden yelled. She faced Nate. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing! I just-" Nate took a step back and put his hands up in front of him.

"He was standing in my cabin and I didn't know who he was, and when he turned around I was shocked to see, well, eh, Nate Gray?" Rebecca said, finishing Nate's stammer. She gave Hayden an 'I'll tell you later look.' "Hayden, um, maybe you should run and get me a, um, Blueberry Pomegranate juice. Please?"

Hayden's face softened. "Sure, of course. You sure you're okay?"

Rebecca gave a small smile. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going." Hayden turned to Nate with an evil I-know-you-hurt-my-friend look. "But first, let me just ask your FRIEND here a few quest—"

"GO!"

"Fine, I'll be back." Hayden said looking at Nate and she walked out of the cabin.

"Well she's, um, caring." Nate laughed. Rebecca joined him in laughter.

"She's my best friend and she's just looking after me. We're like that, you know?" Rebecca said. She looked at him and then at their hands, still intertwined. Changing the subject, she said "Why did you kiss me?"

Nate gazed at her his mouth open. What was he going to tell her? She didn't know that her penpal wasn't 'Nate Robinson' – he was Nate Gray. He took a deep breath and said, "I kissed you because you-"

"One blueberry pomegranate juice for Rebecca?" Hayden reentered the cabin and handed Rebecca a bottle of juice from the mess hall.

"Thanks," Rebecca smiled, still looking at Nate.

"Welcome! I have a class. I'll text message you later. Feel better, Kay? And you," she pointed at Nate. "We're not done." She smiled jokingly.

"Okay thanks Hayden bye now!" Rebecca gave her friend a 'leave now' look, and Hayden got the message.

"Bye!" Hayden said with a smile and left the two alone.

Rebecca and Nate looked at each other and grinned. "So, how are you fee-" Nate was cut off by Rebecca putting her hand on the back of his head.

"Shut up." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled at her and closed the gap between them. His lips met hers and another spark traveled through her. His tongue asked to enter and was allowed. Nate moved closer to Rebecca, pulling back slightly before plunging again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. The kiss was getting very heated, hands had roamed and they decided to stop before it got too far. Later, when she fell asleep, Nate looked down at her left hand that was laced in his right. She had a ring on her forth finger, it read: _True Love Waits_. Nate smiled and looked his own left hand. A similar ring was wrapped around his matching finger. He kissed her forehead and started to get up and walk over to his bed.

"No, stay. You'll get in trouble for being out this late. Please." Rebecca mumbled in a half-asleep haze.

Nate laughed, "I'm not going to get in trouble."

Rebecca's eyes opened in confusion and she sat up. "And why not?"

"Because this is my cabin," Nate said matter-of-factly.

Rebecca looked at him. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. You're not going to go and tell Brown to switch you out are you?"

"Part of me thinks I should, but then the other doesn't want to, so no."

"Good because I told him to put me with you." Nate said looking at her.

"You what?!" Rebecca whisper shouted, staring at him.

"I'm kidding!" Nate lied, his heart skipped in a beat in guilt.

"I'm on to you buster!" She smiled and walked over to him and kissed him.

Nate broke the kiss and said, "You're not doing this just because I'm Nate Gray are you?"

"No, I doing this because I like you. As a person." Nate smiled and kissed her again.

"Hey," Rebecca said, "I still don't know why you just kissed me like that. I don't even know you?" But Nate had already fallen asleep.

"You mean to tell me that he's in your cabin?" Hayden said over breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah and I don't know, but I'm kind of glad." Rebecca said picking green olives out of the dish in the center of the table.

"Rebecca, I know you, your loving it! Wait—what about the other Nate?"

"What do you mean?" Rebecca looked confused.

"Nate Robinson. You know, the guy you just poured your heart out to in a letter."

"Honestly," Rebecca sighed. "I don't know. I feel bad, but—"

"Feel bad about what?" Nate asked sitting down at the table.

"Oh, nothing just my head." Rebecca said and then kissed his cheek.

"Do you think you should go lie down? I can tell Brown." Nate looked at her with concern.

"No, I'm fine! Trust me." Rebecca said, noticing his facial expression.

"Okay. So do you want to go to the lake at lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Rebecca smiled and kissed Nate on the lips.

"Boo!" Hayden shrieked and threw a piece of bread at them. The two ignored her and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Hey guys!

I don't think that this is the best chapter I've written. I like the beginning best. Please let me know. Review with comments, critism and anything. Ideas as well!

~rebeccaJeanne


	4. The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK!

**C****h**_**Pt3r four! Two Weeks later!**_

It had been two weeks since Nate had tried to tell Rebecca who he really was; every time he tried Hayden interrupted him, she was always walked in on them when he was about to tell her.

"Okay campers! We have an AWESOME surprise for you today! Shane and Jason Gray are here to join their brother, Nate, and help with FINAL JAM! Let's give them a round of applause!" Brown yelled off of the stage. He patted Shane and Jason on the back.

"So Hayd, I told Shane all about you. He wants to meet you!" Nate said, "I think you'd really like him." Rebecca looked at him and began one of her famous laughing fits that Nate loved. Nate smiled, "What's so funny?"

"Hayd and Shane! You got to be kidding me! Hayd can't stand him. No offense baby!" Rebecca said in between laughs. She had to grab her boyfriend's arm to keep from falling.

"Becks, I meant I couldn't stand being one of those girls who's all over them. I'd never be one! It wouldn't hurt to meet him." Hayden smiled and walked over to Shane. There was a group of girls all around him. She tried to push her way through, but the girls wouldn't budge. Hayden gave up and walked over to Rebecca and Nate. "Okay, how come girls aren't all over you?"

"Because they know she'll kill them." Nate laughed kissing Rebecca on the cheek.

"Well, how am I supposed to meet him?" Hayden said in a disgruntle tone. "I thought you said-" Rebecca said with a laugh.

"I lied okay! You're dating Nate and you said you couldn't stand them either!" Hayden said staring Rebecca down.

"I lied too?" Rebecca said guilty. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. Now how am I going to meet Shane? Nate, you got any ideas?" They turned to look at Nate, but he was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, let's go look. He probably went to the cabin to work on his song for Final Jam." Rebecca suggested. They walked down the path until they reached Pi Phi; Nate wasn't there. They decided to walk back to the Mess Hall they were passing the Chi Omega when they heard Nate's voice. Rebecca was about to open the door when Nate said.

"How do I tell her? I've lied to her for two weeks! She isn't going to trust me anymore! Shane stop looking out the window! How do I tell her that I'm Nate Robinson? Do you think I'll break her heart?" Nate sounded very distressed. "SHANE! Help me! And again, will you stop look out looking out the window? What's so interesting out there anyway?" He turned to the window to see what his brother was staring at. His face held horror as he at the betrayal in Rebecca's eyes. Hayden had put her around her and looked at Nate.

Rebecca looked at Nate and in a soft voice said, "You're Nate Robinson?" Nate nodded, unable to speak. "And you didn't tell me?" Nate nodded again. A tear ran down her face and he went to wipe it away but Rebecca slapped him straight across the face.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry! I tried to tell you but every time I did, Hayden would walk in."

"You're blaming her?" Rebecca was angry now. "YOU'RE BLAMING HER? IT'S YOU'RE FAULT! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" And with that Rebecca ran off.

"Hayden, should we go after her?" Nate asked pulling on his jacket and heading towards the door.

"No, let her cool down. NATE ROBINSON?" Hayden yelled pushing him onto the bed." I can't believe you lied to her! How could you do something like that? Rebecca is the sweetest girl ever! And this is how you treat her? Why didn't you tell her?" Hayden looked at Nate with the same betrayal that Rebecca had. "I trusted you! Ever since Michael, I haven't trusted any guy around her! Why did I trust you?"

"Who's Michael?" Shane spoke for the first time that since Rebecca had come in.

"H-he was this guy Rebecca dated for about two weeks. He was all talk and no action. He treated her like crap. He broke up with her and it should have been the other way around. He played her. And now you have to." She stormed out of the cabin and started to look for a place so she, herself, could cool down.

* * *

"What's wrong Becks?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and wiped away her tears. It was her brother, Daniel.

"You know my pen pal, Nate?" Daniel nodded. "It was Nate Gray all along. And he never told me. I can't believe it! I trusted him. How come I'm so stupid?"

"You're not stupid Becks, you didn't know." Daniel said hugging his sister.

"I feel so stupid."

"I know, I know, just go to sleep." He said and hugged her closer to his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Daniel didn't know how long it was until he shaken awake by someone. Daniel opened his eyes and there stood Nate.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Daniel gritted through his teeth and put a tighter grip on Rebecca.

* * *

How'd ya like the new chapter?

Let me know what you think

Love rebeccaJeanne


	5. Rapid Heartbeat

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!

"I want to talk to her. Let me explain." Nate said, "I'll beg, I'll do anything, just let me tell her why."

Daniel looked at him and then looked at the sleeping Rebecca. "You hurt her." He stood up and walked over to Nate.

"I know, and it's killing me! I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't plan on her finding out like this. I just want to explain."

"I swear if you say anything other than 'explaining', I'll kill you." Daniel turned to look at Rebecca by she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?"

"I saw her there a few seconds ago." Daniel turned back to Nate. "Well," he motioned for Nate to move, "if you want to explain you better help find her!" He dragged Nate down the path and began their search.

* * *

Hayden sat on the big rock next to the lake. She dipped her feet in and quickly pulled them out. She shivered. She pulled off her tank top and shorts, revealing her underwear, and dove into the water. The icy cold relaxed her muscles and she closed her eyes. She floated on her back and let the wind chill her body. She dove under the water, opening her eyes. She reached the surface and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Shane Gray.

"Hey," Shane said. He had a piece of cake in his hand. "Peace offering?"

Hayden laughed. "You did nothing wrong, your brother did."

"I know. I'm sorry. He really wanted to tell her, he just didn't know how."

Hayden looked away, "I bet."

"You hate him now don't you."

"Kind of! GOD! Why didn't he tell her that he was Nate Rob—ohh, that looks good!" Hayden stated and reached for the cake. Shane pulled it away. "Not until you hear Nate out!"

"But. But. Please?!" She said, her blue eyes shining.

"Nate first." He said, putting the cake down. Hayden grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. "Jee thanks!"

"You're very welcome." She laughed and dove under the water. He caught her and pulled her up.

"Nate first." He repeated and pulled her out of the lake.

* * *

Rebecca was sitting in her cabin, strumming on her guitar. Her voice was flowing with the wind as she sang:

_**I fell for you**_

_**How could I have been so dumb**_

_**I feel like a clown in a tutu**_

_**My heart is numb**_

_**I thought we had it all**_

_**But boy was I wrong**_

_**Is your heart really that small?**_

_**So now I'm sitting here writing this song**_

_**Your hand in mine**_

_**It all felt so divine**_

_**I miss you**_

_**But I know I shouldn't**_

Her cell phone rang for the fifth time that night. She answered it; Nate's voice filled her ears.

"Rebecca! You have to listen to me! I was going to tell you, I swear!" His voice was panicked. "I'm sorry."

"Nate," she paused, unable to find the words. "But you didn't and I found out. I trusted you. I loved you. I just can't deal with the lies. Goodbye." Rebecca said and hung up. The tears that had formed in her eyes fell and landed on her guitar. She decided what she was going to do. Rebecca found three sheets of paper and grabbed a pen.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I don't know how to thank you for always being there for m__**E**__. I know you'd tell me that you can't run away from life, but I just don't know what Else to do. I just want to stop. Stop everything and I know i__**T**__'s not fair to you or mom or dad, Hayden or dare I say it, Nate. I'm being selfis__**H**__ for once in my life. I remember me telling you I'd never do this. I changed my mind. I'm sorry. I love you! I will always be your little sister._

_Beccy_

She folded up his letter and wrote

_Dear Hayden,_

_I know you're going to h__**A**__te me, but I can't do this; I have to go. I'm so sorry, I know you'll never forgive me and that's o__**K**__ay. You've a__**L**__ways been there for m__**E**__ and it's like I'm betraying you, and I'm so sorry. I can't thank you enough for being there for me. I love you so much, you're like a sister to me and I know that you'd kill me for even thinking this. But I just can't do it. I love you so much! _

_Love Always, Becks._

Rebecca folded Hayden's letter and went and started on Nate's. She reread the letter four times. By the second time, there were five million tear drops. She walked over to Daniel's cabin and placed the latter in his hand. She kissed his cheek and a tear fell on him. "I love you." And she turned and walked out of the cabin over to Hayden's. Luckily since it was two in the morning, they weren't awake. She opened the door and placed the letter inside her phone. "See you later, Hayd." She left the cabin and went to Shane's. Nate had decided to sleep there so Rebecca could have her space. She opened the door and saw his sleeping figure on the floor. She bent down and kissed his lips softly. She pinned the letter to their corkboard and bent down to kiss him again. "I'm sorry." She left the cabin in tears and headed to the lake and sat on the big rock. She drifted off into sleep and dreamt about her plans for the next day.

* * *

Nate woke up in cold sweat. Something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He scrambled out of bed and saw both of his brothers sound asleep. He changed his clothes and put on his shoes. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He passed Pi Phi, and he looked in the window. Rebecca wasn't there. "That's odd." He muttered. He reached the bathroom and finished his teeth and headed back to his cabin. When he walked in he saw that there was a note on the corkboard. He thought it was just a little reminder from Hayden that Final Jam was coming closer. He didn't know how but she and Shane were becoming close…after what, a day. He shook the thought out of his head and unpinned the note. He broke down and fell to the floor doubling over in sobs.

* * *

Hey, how'd ya like it?

Please review.

XOXO,

rebeccaJeanne


	6. Letters and Clues

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK!

_Dear Nate, _

_I'm so sorry that this is what it came to. I'm sorry that I didn't listen, but it's too late. I wish I could take back time, but I can't. I don't know how to tell you this but I love you and I'm so sorry. There are 12:00 hundred reasons why I should stay, but they don't matter anymore. It's over and I can't change the past. You're the best thing that ever happened to me but I can't live any longer. I have to go. I know you'll be mad and think it's your fault, but it's not, it's mine and I chose this path. I'll always be in your heart. Move on, live your life, don't be afraid to love again, for I will always be in your heart. Goodbye Nate, I love you._

_Love Always, Rebecca _

His tears fell to the floor. It was his fault it was all his fault, and no matter what she said, it was. "I should have told her! Why am I so stupid?"

"Dude, why are you creaming?" Shane asked sitting up. "Wait, have you been crying?"

Nate cried harder. "It's all my fault." He looked at his brother. "I killed her."

"I'm sure you didn't kill her. Just give her time to calm down." Shane reassured.

"No, I really did!" He said pushing the letter to Shane. Shane's eyes scanned the page and his mouth fell open.

"Is this for real?"

"I guess. She's never done anything like this and I don't think she'd joke about something this serious."

"That's odd." Shane said.

"Yeah. I know."

"No, not the situation. In her letter, she put '12:00 hundred reasons to stay' the only numbers I know that have colons in between them are ratios, Bible passages, and –"

"Time." Nate finished. "Do you think she wants us to try and stop her?"

"Why else would you say a line like that in a suicide note?"

"But-"

"I told you, anything else but explaining and I'd kill you!" Daniel said busting in and lunging at Nate. Shane pushed himself in between them and threw Daniel off of Nate.

"My little sister. Killing herself. Because of you." Daniel spat, clutching a letter similar to Nate's

"She gave you a letter?" Nate asked staring at his own.

"Yeah, so." Daniel's face became a blank canvas.

"In my letter she put what we think is a time."

"'12:00 reasons why I should stay'" Shane quoted.

"And. What? You think my letter has the location?" Daniel asked.

Nate nodded, "It's worth a shot if we want her to live."

""Fine." Daniel said handing him the letter.

Nate read the letter and searched for clues. It held no time or destination. He was about to give up when he noticed a pattern. "LOOK!" Daniel and Shane went to look at the letter. "Only three letters are bold and capitalized, 'E, T, H' I guess we have to unscramble the location."

"Hey bro, I hate to break it to you, but that spells 'THE', that's the beginning and nothing else." Shane said.

"Well we have an hour left. It's 11:00. What are we supposed to do?" Daniel asked.

"Who else would she have given a letter to?' Nate asked.

A minute passed when he realized, "HAYDEN!"

* * *

They rushed into Hayden's cabin to find her sobbing. She was clutching a letter to her heart. She obviously didn't hear them come in. Shane hugged her. She realized who it was, and quickly dried her tears.

"Can I help you, Nate?" She, like Daniel, spat.

"Can we see your letter?" Nate asked.

"NO!" Hayden replied, clutching it tighter.

"Hayden, we think it has a clue to where she is." Shane stated as she buried her head in his chest.

"NO! There's no clue! I would know! Okay! Do you honestly think that I don't know my best friend? Well you're wrong! If this was something Becks wants, well, she'd never let ANYONE stand in her way. And I don't think she wants to even see you Nate! You hurt her really bad! If there were anyway to stop her, I would-"

"Oh really?" Nate roared with anger. "If there was anyway to stop her! We're giving you on right now! Why don't you believe us?"

"Because. You're a liar." She simply stated as if it were obvious.

"I didn't mean to hurt her okay! I love her! YOU SAY YOU'RE HER BEST FRIEND, BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE! AT ALL! WE HAVE LESS THAN AN HOUR TO STOP HER AND I'M NOT WASTING ANY TIME!"

"Hayd! Just give him the damn letter!" Daniel said fed up.

Hayden looked into Daniel's eyes and for the first time since Rebecca was hospitalized she saw tears. She broke down and gave them the letter. Nate's eyes as well as Daniel's scanned the page.

"Okay. It has 'E, A, L, K', what could that be?" Nate asked.

"Well it has to be something at this camp." Shane said.

"The-" Daniel stated.

"LAKE!" Nate screamed and took off running.

* * *

Rebecca stared at her watch. 11:58:59. "They're not coming. I should have known." She looked around and wiped the tears off of her face. 11:59:50. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." She jumped.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Nate screamed as he ran forward and jumped into the water. It was freezing cold. He couldn't find her. He came back up for air and went back under. He searched and searched. He finally saw her; her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He swam to her and pulled her, with all his strength, up to the surface. He gently laid her on the ground and began CPR. It wasn't working. Daniel and Shane came running and saw what was happening. "CALL 911!"

Daniel pulled out his phone and talked to the operator. Ten minutes later, Nate, Rebecca, and Brown were in the back of the ambulance and they drove off.

"I'm so sorry Becks. I'm so sorry." Nate cried as he clutched Rebecca's hand. "I love you."

* * *

How'd ya like it?

ENJOY!  
love rebeccaJeanne


	7. Waking Up Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CAMP ROCK! DISNEY DOES!

Nate Gray sat in the waiting room with his Uncle. In his mind he kept thinking that Daniel should be there, not him, but Daniel needed to wait for his parents. They had been there for over two hours and Rebecca was still not waking up. No one except the doctors had been allowed into her room. The doctors kept coming and telling them what was going on but Nate wasn't hearing what he wanted to desperately. He was so frustrated that he was about to burst through the doors and shake her until she woke up. He would feel horrible if she died, he would live with the guilt of knowing he did it. But if she woke up, he prayed that she would forgive him, but didn't think she would.

"Uncle Brown." Nate said as he looked at his uncle.

"Hmm?" Brown said through his hands.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Brown removed his head from his hands and stared at his nephew. "It's hard to say…"

"But if you had to guess."

"I hope so, but if she got water in her lungs, there might not be a chance."

Nate wiped a tear from his cheek and pulled out his phone. He stared at the picture that was set as his background. It was of him and Rebecca in the kitchen at camp. They both wore matching grins and had tons of chocolate icing on their faces, for they had finished baking a cake. Tears, once again, filled his eyes. 'What would happen if she died?' He thought. Would she want him to move on, or would she want him to stay single forever? This, he didn't know. For once he didn't know the answer to anything. If she did wake up, would they go their separate ways, or have a long-distance relationship, that is, if he forgave him. He would do anything to get her to forgive him. He loved her with all of his heart and to lose her would kill him. He would never be whole again.

"Mr. Gray?" A voice called.

Nate looked up and saw Rebecca's doctor staring at him. "Yes?" He replied standing up.

"She still isn't awake, but you can go in see her." The doctor smiled as Nate's face lit up. He could see her!

"Thank you!" He said. He all but ran into her room, almost knocking down a nurse in the process, but he didn't care. Her face was pale, her eyes were closed and her hair was a mess, but to him, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. There was an IV in her arm. 'She's going to freak if she wakes up. She hates needles.' He walked over to her bed, grabbed a chair, which he pulled over to the bed, and sat down. He saw her hand. It was all scratched up. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Becca! What am I supposed to do? Please, please, please, don't leave me! I love you so much and I never want to lose you. And I know that I probably have but I don't want that! I want you forever and always! Please! Just don't stop fighting. You've got to get through this!" Nate felt something moving on his hand. He looked down; her thumb was stroking his hand. He looked at her face, her eyes were still closed. "DOCTER JOHNSON!" he screamed. Rebecca's doctor ran in and asked what was wrong.

"Her hand, he was moving her hand! That's got to be a sign!" Nate said hopefully.

"What did you do?" Doctor Johnson asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to her." Nate looked confused.

" Well, keep talking to her, I think it's helping her come back."

"Yes sir." Doctor Johnson left the room and Nate started talking to Rebecca until he fell asleep. His phone went off and he woke with a start. He looked at the time. "3 a.m.?"

"You've been asleep for a while." A voice said. Nate looked up. Rebecca met his eye and began smiling.

"Becka?" He asked shocked.

She nodded and then burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was so stupid. I can't believe that I was going to put you through that." Nate got up from his chair and sat down on her bed and hugged her.

"Shh, Becks, its okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you. Becka, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do-" Rebecca began to speak, but he cut her off. "Rebecca Lora Hubbard, I love you. Correction, I'm IN love with you. I never want to lose you! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I promised I'll never lie to you ever again!" Nate said as he wiped her tears.

"I love you too!" Rebecca said as she kissed him. It was a soft gentle kissed but it held tons of love. He pulled out of the kiss and said, "I'm guessing you forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me." She said. He kissed her. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He laughed, nodded, and kissed her again.

~FIN~

* * *

Hey guys!

Don't fret!

I'm copying Hayden…again…kinda,

I'm going to make this a series.

I'm going to write the first chapter tonight. Its going to pick up where this one left off.

Love always,

rebeccaJeanne!


End file.
